


风暴

by Viva (remotedawn019)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotedawn019/pseuds/Viva
Summary: Hannibal向来认为性爱只是一种控制手段，包括主动担任承受方。当然，引着别人上了自己事后还要自己收拾，可能是有点来气。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	风暴

……那是一个吻吗？  
或许他是真的不太清醒，在Hannibal靠近他的时候，Will鬼使神差地侧过头亲吻了他的唇角。  
Hannibal有一瞬间的晃神，或许在他的计划里还没到达这一步。但他没有纠结这种细节问题，而是决定将这个擦边球似的吻加深下去。  
Will几乎感到无法思考。Hannibal的唇纤薄而冰冷，呼吸却温热，好像有冰凉的液体淹没全身直到灭顶，窒息感让他眼前发黑。  
“Will。”他感到Hannibal托着他的下颌，声音稳定又渺远，引着他去追寻。他伸出手，颤抖着摸上了医生的手腕。  
Will把Hannibal拉向自己，然后猛然扑倒了他，再次亲吻上去。  
Hannibal试图安抚他神志不清的病人，他一手撑着地面，另一只手有技巧地轻拍Will的脊背。他摸到衬衫被冷汗濡湿了。  
Will的吻毫无章法，雪松冷冽的淡香钻入鼻腔，混合着红酒味道的吐息，却能够营造出独特的锋锐，诱引着他去解开衬衫领口的纽扣。  
“Will，你想要怎么做？”Hannibal轻轻按住Will的手，劝他想好再动手。Will的手抖得厉害，摸索半天只解开一粒扣子，他本想扯坏这件衬衫，但显然Hannibal并不乐意。  
“我们去里面，嗯？”Hannibal用手肘稍微支起上身，“你想做吗？”  
Hannibal对性欲本身没有太多需求，不过他一直相信性爱是控制他人的好手段。人总是会对性伴侣多些宽容和信任，即使他们并不了解对方。  
Hannibal环住Will的腰背，想要扶他起来，或者至少重新占据主导权。  
Will甩开他的手，按自己心意行动了，他的力量大得惊人。衬衫纽扣散落一地，Hannibal的神色有些微妙的不快。  
Will俯身咬住他一边乳头，抬眼看着Hannibal，他靛青的眼睛此时暗得像山雨欲来的天空，眸光几近凶狠。医生的喉结滚动了一下，他不得不承认那一瞬他看到了自己想要的，Will心底的野兽破笼而出的样子。  
雄鹿漆黑的利角刺破了锁缚它的皮囊，从特别探员暗沉的眼瞳里展露峥嵘。  
他本打算推拒的手改了方向，手指插入Will的卷发，漫不经心地拨弄着。他放松身体的掌控权，任由Will从胸口至腹肌一路吻过。  
Hannibal欣赏Will现在的眼神，也能想象他清醒后该如何惊惶和愧疚。像是找到了提前验收成果的办法，Hannibal微闭双眼，嗅到温热的香气不断铺展，缠绕着他们两个。  
Will边舔吻着身下的躯体，喘息着留下湿润颤抖的印记，边费力地去除Hannibal下身的衣物。他在皮带扣那里遇到了阻碍，Hannibal配合地帮了忙，并同样去扯开Will揉皱的衣领。  
Will按着Hannibal的肩膀让他形成跪趴的姿势，粗暴地拉开对方修长的双腿。Hannibal的身躯柔韧又漂亮，薄而匀称的肌肉恰到好处地昭示着力量与美，岁月并没能在他身上留下多少痕迹，反而更增添了他的魅力。  
Will试着伸入一个指节，Hannibal微不可察地浅吸了一口气，极缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
鉴于再无法寸进的境地，残存的理智让Will企图用桌上的半杯红酒来做润滑，效果并非很理想，不过聊胜于无。  
这次Hannibal的后庭不太艰难地容纳下一根手指，异物侵入的不适感让他微微皱眉。柔软湿热的肠壁包裹着Will的手指，随着他的动作带出暗红的酒液，让Will无端想起血液的颜色。  
Will开始急躁起来，现在他几乎是完全凭借本能在行动，意识沉入了深切的黑暗里，沉浮如暴风雨中海上的扁舟。他不再满足于用手指试探，况且Hannibal惊人的自制力使Will根本没有得到什么回应。下体硬得发胀，却根本无暇考虑为什么会对自己的心理医生有这样的反应。  
Will将前端对准Hannibal的穴口周围深深浅浅地戳刺着，医生的轻哼极大地鼓励了Will继续下去。粗大的柱身慢慢拓开紧窄干涩的甬道，没能更好地润滑使这个过程有些艰难。肠壁的粘膜被撑开渗出血丝，紧绞着侵入者。  
Hannibal向来对疼痛不以为意，他甚至主动放松随时处于戒备状态的肌肉，让Will能够更加顺利地进入自己。在情事上Will说不上青涩，但也绝不是好床伴，尤其在他不甚清醒的时候。年长者摆出更加包容的姿态，引导着他找到节奏。  
Will环住Hannibal劲瘦的腰身，低下头啃咬他的颈侧，留下一点细碎的红痕。颈动脉是一个人最脆弱的地方之一，Will用嘴唇感受跳动的血管，这个动作使他感受到掌控的力量，他想象着只要稍微用力就能刺破皮肉，鲜血蜿蜒流至颈窝。  
那一定很美。  
Hannibal的脊背线条很流畅，Will带着枪茧的指腹覆上他形状优美的蝴蝶骨反复摩挲，轻吻着他颈后突起的一节脊椎，像是衔住猫的后颈。  
Hannibal像猫。Will想不到更多的形容，只是单纯地觉得相似。  
他感受着Hannibal体内的热度，低喘着反复冲刺，柔软的肠肉吞吐着他的阴茎，他不断调整，试图寻找那一点。在某一刻他感到身下的人微微颤抖，闷哼声撞开他的唇，从齿缝中逸出。Will直起腰身反复顶弄那处，如愿以偿地听到了断续的破碎呻吟。交合之处传来黏腻的水声，肉体的快感淋漓酣畅，汗水蒸腾着甘美的荷尔蒙气息。  
Will更加感到晕眩，听见脑海里Hannibal呼唤他的名字，分不清是真实还是梦境。  
Will一只手探到Hannibal身下，虚握住半硬的性器，粗糙的指尖刮擦过渗出前液的铃口，前后夹击的快感浪潮般冲刷着医生的头脑，使他无法自抑地嘶喊出声。  
Will的套弄毫无技巧可言，只是手心温热又潮湿，呼出的热气缱绻地打在耳根，随着对体内敏感点的蹂躏酥麻感电流一般传遍全身，从来以定力自傲的Hannibal竟很快缴械投降，弓起身子泄了Will一手。  
他精心梳理的沙金色发丝被弄乱，汗湿的额发垂下来贴在脸前，总是冷静自持的面色也被高潮的余韵染上情欲的红晕。  
Will稍微退出把Hannibal的身体翻转正面朝向自己，抬高对方的双腿折至腰侧，更加凶狠地撞入医生的身体。高潮过后的身体敏感得难以招架，Hannibal向后微仰起头，脖颈和下颌展现出优美的弧度，剧烈的粗喘使他胸口上下起伏，汗珠沿着肌肉线条向下流淌，勾勒出晴色的痕迹。  
Hannibal深潭一般的褐紫红色眼睛似乎有种魔力，让人难以抑制地被拖入深渊溺毙其中。他瞳孔周围的暗红酝酿着血色的风暴，随时准备摧毁自身和周围的一切。而此时微阖的眼睑暂时遮盖了致命的吸引力，只是更加挑起Will毁灭的欲望，他近乎狂乱地肆意冲撞，用撕咬般的吻堵住身下人急促的喘息。  
Hannibal感到深埋体内的肉刃微微跳动，他立即意识到这样做的不妥当，他挡住Will的嘴唇，用沙哑的嗓音请求道：“Will，别……”  
Will无法听清他的话语，他头脑里充斥着低沉的嗡鸣，扭曲的色块占据了他的视野。他重重地撞击了几次，最终释放在Hannibal体内。几乎同时Hannibal在内射的刺激下迎来第二次高潮，乳白的精液多半洒在自己的小腹上，这令他有些不明显的恼怒。  
Will满足地喟叹一声，将脸埋进医生的颈窝，像只缺乏安全感的疲惫幼兽找到了温暖的窝棚，说什么也不肯再睁开眼睛。  
“……Will？”Hannibal动了动差不多被压麻的手臂，拍拍Will的背，不出所料地毫无反应。  
他叹了口气，小心地向后退出，身下湿滑黏腻的感觉十分让人不爽。待到扶着桌腿勉强坐起来，冷汗已经爬满额际。  
Hannibal拾起地上的衣物，撑着桌子站起身，腿一软险些再次跪在地上。年龄还是对他的体力产生了一定影响，而Will虽然没有完全失去意识，但显然不够清醒。  
Hannibal有些踉跄地走进浴室清理了自己，重新换上一身衣服，又回来把Will半拖半抱地扔进了沙发，顺便给他提上裤子。  
他强撑着做完这一切，几乎脱力瘫倒。  
情欲退去后Will的脸色格外苍白，他无意识地伸手捉住了Hannibal的衣袖，像是在尽力寻求一个锚点。Hannibal状似无奈地微侧过身坐在Will身边，手指拂过他的头发，声音沙哑而轻柔，带着蛊惑人心的力量。  
“没事了Will，没事了。”  
Will像是骤然从梦中醒来，目光涣散地看了看身旁衣冠楚楚的医生：“我……我做了什么？”  
“你强暴了你的心理医生，Will。”


End file.
